1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to educational games used by preschool children. In particular, the invention relates to a game intended to teach the children their letters, numbers and colors. The game requires no prior knowledge of reading, counting, or naming colors.
2. Prior Background Art
Their are many games commercially available which have educational aspects. Many such games require that the child who will play the game shall have a rudimentary ability to read or count or recognize colors. No games are known of in the prior art which enable a player to come to the playing board and enjoy play at that board without such rudimentary knowledge wherein numbers, or letters, and colors provide important aspects of playing at the board.
It is the intent of the present invention that, with very little adult supervision, a child of preschool age and experience will come to learn their letters, numbers, and colors in the course of playing the game.